the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
VOTE-X Abrams
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See Vote-X Abrams (VU). Not to be confused with Votex-Abrams. ---- |other = *Unexpected Encounter *Attack in Kobloc City (Comic) *The Project of Destruction *The Power of Wall-F |realcreator = Votex-Abrams |artist = *VohanteXDA50 *Yoshifan1219 |age = 955 years old |creator = Unknown Engineer from the SAF |nickname = *Edgelord *Unit 951 |type = Militarized Wall-E Robot |gender = Male A.I |height = 4'11" |weight = 159 lbs |alignment = Good |likes = *Collecting firearms *Tinkering with technology *Shooting firearms *Flying aircraft |dislikes = *Vohantex being an ass *Adhesive rounds *Traps made by anyone *Cement Traps |skills = Maskman }} ''VOTE-X Abrams (acronym for V'ersatile '''O'ffroad 'T'actical 'E'ndurer e'X'perimental '''Abrams Class or Vote-X for short), is a Chaos Sensitive robot created by the Singapore Armed Forces in 2095 and a member of the ASWS Robotics Division.'' Background Appearance VOTE-X Abrams was originally armored with a Steel alloy which was already tough enough on its own, but it is known that soon after his armor was replaced with a Titanium alloy, the thickest at 5 inches is around his torso (or box depending on how you see it) with the thinnest at 3 inches around his arms. This makes him very durable. Capable of withstanding nearly any bullet shot at him. Although he dislikes getting shot. His face is protected with a thick bullet resistant glass (hence the double frame look), although he can use any bullet-resistant glass. He prefers to use AION, or Aluminium oxynitride because it is so tough. The glass is normally 3 inches thick. VOTE-X Abrams also used to have a red and white color scheme, but he eventually had a blue, yellow and white color scheme. Although it has not been seen, his tracks can be replaced with Blue colored ones which are made of steel coated with Teflon. Making him immune to Adhesive rounds, much to Vohantex's annoyance. Personality VOTE-X Abrams is a very shy bot, partly because of his minimum exposure towards social interaction. However, despite his military background, he is willing to get his "hands" dirty in other areas of work. VOTE-X is normally quiet as well, but when he talks its would normally (very bad) sarcasm. Other than that it would be something related to the topic. He often will talk to himself for some odd reason. But give him an aircraft and he will be more than happy to fly it, also showing the great skill of flying one as well. Skills, abilities and armament Armament VOTE-X was designed to be a devastating killing machine, where his primary weapon was a powerful head laser capable of slicing aircraft and tanks in half. Though at one point he had his head laser replaced with a more weaker one due to the original one being damaged. So he opted to use firearms instead. Because of his shovel hands, he is unable to use most firearms. Because of this limitation, he started to create new weapons from scratch where only he (or any Wall-E robot for that matter) can use. His most notable weapon is his VTX-951, a devastating double barrel automatic shotgun firing a powerful 10 gauge shell. Skills Despite the fact he was never actually supposed to use a firearm by design, he is a skilled mask man with quick reflexes. He is capable of landing a bullet into someone (or something) from over 2 miles away with nothing but a rifle with iron sights. Time Freeze VOTE-X Abrams actually has the ability to stop time after an unfortunate experiment. This would allow him to pull off some crazy things. But after 10 seconds of activating the ability, his head would start to hurt and eventually bleed (or just leak a good amount of coolant around his head if in Combat mode at the time). He has yet to display this ability. Combat Mode Relationships Wall-E Because of VOTE-X being very shy when it comes to making new friends, he doesn't know Wall-E that much. But from time to time they can be seen hanging out together. Vohantex The two are actually close friends but both deny it if being asked. VOTE-X doesn't mind being stuck in place by Vohantex's adhesive traps but will be annoyed if done so at an inappropriate time. Reece VOTE-X and Reece at first didn't go well together due to an incident about nearly getting shot by an armored vehicle. During and after the events of "Attack in Kobloc City" the two eventually became friends, albeit still being on some unfriendly terms. Wall-Z The two bots have not yet met each other in person. (However, in Yoshi's headcanon; the two are best friends) Wall-F The two bots have not yet met each other in person. Trivia *''His name is officially pronounced separately, VOTE X Abrams. But for simplicity, his name would be pronounced as a whole.'' **''His name is a purpose misspelling of the word Vortex.'' *''He is the biggest Wall-E Based robot in the Wall-E AU.'' **''He is originally 1.1 meters tall as was VohanteXDA50 assumed a Wall-E bot is roughly 1 meter in height. But this is changed to 1.5 meters due to Reece being taller than a Wall-E bot by being 2.5 cm taller.'' ***''Because of this change of height, he is far larger than a normal Wall-E bot, but he is still often drawn being the same size as one for ease of drawing him.'' *''He is the only bot known to use firearms.'' *''Apparently, VOTE-X Abrams seems to like the number 951, this can be seen in a few areas:'' *#''His personal shotgun is called the VTX-951, which fires at 951 RPM.'' *#''His official weight is 159 KG, a revered number of 951.'' **''This is mostly because of his unit number, 951.'' *''Hewas originally made to be a joke character, but was given a proper personality and background due to how VohanteXDA50 realizes that VOTE-X Abrams was his first new character in years.'' *''He is by far the most targeted victim of Vohantex's sticky trap.'' **''So far it has been shown he's been trapped 4 times. While a 5th one was unsuccessful.'' *''He is the 2nd fastest Wall-E based bot without any enhancements, capable of traveling at 80 mp/h. Only being beaten by Wall-Z.'' *''He is the only bot with a driver's license and a pilot's license because he owns an SUV as his own personal transport and has a helicopter for his home.'' **''The SUV he is driving is called the G90 6x6.'' **''Although the helicopter has no official name, it is based on the Chinook Helicopter. Funnily enough, his home is rarely shown.'' *''VOTE-X Abrams is actually one of the weakest among the Wall-E based bots since he mostly relies on firearms, but in Combat mode, he turns into one of the most dangerous bots in the Wall-E AU.'' **''Although he is still relatively easy to beat if someone knows his weaknesses.'' *''It actually has been hinted that VOTE-X Abrams is Chaos Sensitive which means he could use Chaos Abilities and Senses things others who aren't sensitive can't.'' *''The Time Skip ability was originally for Reece, but was eventually scrapped''. Category:Characters Category:Military Bots Category:Males Category:Robot Category:Wall-E Robots Category:Chaos Sensitives